The invention relates generally to containers having internal structure which allows a first liquid to be separated from a second liquid with which it is immiscible and of a different density.
The situation often arises wherein a quantity of liquid fuel such as gasoline or diesel fuel is contaminated with water. To use such contaminated fuel in an internal combustion engine can prevent it from starting, or cause a running engine to shut down, and/or lead to contamination of engine parts. The consequences can be costly, inconvenient and hazardous.